


And Then There's Only You And I

by khevzs



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Action, F/F, Flash Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khevzs/pseuds/khevzs
Summary: Officer Nicole Haught runs after a criminal, but on the process of capturing him, she captures something else as well: the heart of one Waverly Earp.





	And Then There's Only You And I

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey! There's a banner for this flash fic made by my good friend @trishuuhhhhhh on twitter. Check it out [here](https://trishuuhhhhh.tumblr.com/post/178978361985/meeting-2-by-khevs-summary-wynonna-earp)!
> 
> (Formerly titled "Meeting 2")

A drop of sweat rolled down her spine. The valley between her breasts. Her temple. Her nape. And the parts of her palms that connected to the gun’s warmed metal handle.

The pavement was hard on her sole. She kept running. _Slap._ _Slap. Slap._ **Full speed ahead.** Gunning after another man. Gun aimed steadily.

“Stop!”

She jumped over the curb. Elbowed aside a pedestrian. “I’m sorry!” She called back to the innocent bystander.

The wind splashed own red hair across her face. “Move aside!”

Nicole Haught had to give it to the guy. She was impressed. He actually was smart. He knew to barrel right into the thickest part of the city to make his escape. People were on the way to their homes. It was rush hour. They were running in counter flow to the foot traffic.

“Tucker Gardner!”

A shoulder smashed into her chest and she was even more breathless for a second.

_Fuck._

She had to stop and catch her breath. She didn’t have any choice. Backup was nowhere in sight. And Tucker was making his escape. But she wouldn’t let it.

Panting, she pointed her gun to the sky. Pulled the trigger. A bang sounded in the area. The pedestrians started moving aside in panic. For a split second, she caught sight of the fast disappearing man. Luckily, Tucker was awkwardly tall, so it was easy to spot him. He chanced a glance back at the Officer while still running.

Nicole Haught was calmly smiling.

He panicked, knew something was wrong. The police officer would never smile like that for no reason. And sure enough, before he tore his eyes away from the redhead, he ran smack right into another person. The nearby people also stumbled like dominos. They flew to the pavement in a jumble of limbs.

Nicole caught up to him and his hands were cuffed behind him in a second.

“You’re not getting away this time, Gardner,” she panted against the back of his head. She kept one hand on the cuffed hands, the other on his nape.

“Haught!” Sheriff Nedley appeared in the sea of people who were shocked at what was happening. Finally. Backup. “You got him.”

There was something great in his eyes. They were twinkling. Proud.

“I didn’t.” Nicole pushed Tucker to her boss. “That woman did.” She jerked her head to the woman Tucker had smacked into. She just got up from the floor and was dusting her pants. Nicole immediately came to her aid.

“Miss, are you okay?”

The police officer checked all her exposed skin if she got even just a scratch.

“I’m fine.” But Nicole continued to fuss around her. “I’m fine, really.”

Nicole sighed in relief. “Great. Uhm, thanks. For, you know, slowing him down.”

The woman smiled her megawatt smile, eyes crinkling at the sides. “It’s, uh, it’s nothing. I figured no one else is gonna do something. Y’know, with the Bystander Apathy and all. So, I thought it has to be me.”

The woman was rambling. Nicole thought she was _adorable_.

“Ms. Earp.” Sheriff Nedley took off his Stetson hat in greeting, another policeman pushing Tucker away from the scene. It was a small town. Everyone knew everyone else. “I see you’ve already met my new deputy. Nicole, this is Ms. Waverly Earp. Ms. Earp, this is Officer Nicole Haught. She’s from the city.”

“N-nice to meet you.” Waverly’s smile got impossibly bigger, offered her hand for a handshake out of habit.

“It’s nice meeting you too,” Nicole replied a little too slowly, too softly, without breaking eye contact. Carefully cradling the offered hand, she did not shake it. Turning the hand over to expose a red and raw palm, she gave Waverly a soft scolding look.

“And we’re gonna have to take care of this gash, Ms. Earp.”

***

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another installment in my collection. I know it's short and maybe even a little pointless (it's kinda the gist of the whole collection lmao), but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. The ending is open so you guys can make up your own! Let me know what you think goes on after this? ;)
> 
> (Also, who can tell which The Last 5 Years song the bolded phrase is from?)


End file.
